World of Code Geass
The fictional setting and themes of the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion are parts of an alternate universe within which the Holy Empire of Britannia, an international superpower, has expanded its influence over a large portion of the planet. Setting The world of Code Geass is mainly divided amongst three international superpowers: the Holy Empire of Britannia (shown in red), the Chinese Federation (shown in light green), and the Euro Universe (shown in yellow). Australia (shown in light blue) has remained independent, and is not a major player in international politics. Much of the series is set in Japan. On August 10, 2010 a.t.b., the Holy Empire of Britannia overpowered Japanese forces and conquered the country with their newly-developed robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a month. Japan lost its freedom, its rights, and even its name, becoming "Area 11" and its people "Elevens". The Elevens are forced to survive in ghettos while Britannians live in first-class settlements. Rebel elements persist, however, as pockets of Japanese resistance struggle against the Empire for the independence of Japan. After his father, Emperor Charles di Britannia, did nothing to pursue the terrorists who murdered his mother and crippled his sister, Lelouch Lamperouge vowed to destroy Britannia after being banished from his home. Seven years later in Area 11, he encounters a mysterious girl who gives him the power of Geass. With it, he finally has the power he needs to defeat Britannia and fulfill his two wishes: to seek revenge for his mother and to construct a world where his beloved sister can live happily. Geass Geass is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others; C.C. is the most prominent character who grants the power of Geass. The Geass manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires. The power of Geass increases with use, and should the user lack the willpower, they may be consumed by it, which was the case with Mao. C.C. calls Geass the Power of the King, and though she is unable to use the power herself, she is immune to the power being used on her. However, people who have Geass are not immune to the Geass effects of others. The Geass is represented by a glowing, bird-shaped symbol. Every Geass, while powerful, has its own unique set of restrictions, limitations, or idiosyncrasies. These factors allow a Geass to be defeated, or its power limited, by someone who is aware of its characteristics. All Geass abilities that have thus far appeared within the canon of the television series have been related to the mind, influencing such things as will, thought, memory, and perception. Geass abilities in the manga sidestory Knightmare of Nunnally have no such limitations. According to an English edition of Newtype, the power of Geass has something to do with the very existence of humankind, and it may be used to destroy or transform just about anything. "Geass" may be an intentional corruption of the word geas or geis, a term for a type of magical contract in Irish mythology. Canonical Geass ;Lelouch's Geass :Lelouch's Geass manifests itself as "the power of absolute obedience," which allows him to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact. He is granted this ability through his contract with C.C. at the start of the series. Activation of the Geass is visually represented by the manifestation of a Geass sigil in his left eye. Commands dictated in this state are written into the minds of the designated targets once the sigil projects from his eye to theirs. The ability cannot influence the same individual twice. Lelouch could initially toggle Geass activation at will, but subsequently loses this control to an affliction known as Geass runawayref name="novel5" /> ;Mao's Geass :Mao's Geass, given to him by C.C. when he was six, allows him to telepathically hear the conscious thoughts of anyone within a 500 meter radius. Geass sigils light up in both eyes when the ability is active. He does not need to maintain direct eye contact with his victim(s) and, apart from C.C., has no restrictions on who it can be used on. Mao can concentrate on a specific target to probe deeper into their thoughts and memories, but it decreases his effective range. He cannot read something if the target has no knowledge of it or has completely forgotten about it. Like Lelouch, his Geass is permanently active due to overuse, forcing him to listen to the thoughts of all those around him constantly. He masks his constantly-lit Geass sigils with sunglasses and wears headphones that play recorded comforting words from C.C. to drown out the sounds. ;Charles di Britannia's Geass :Though the exact nature of his Geass is unknown, the Emperor of Britannia possesses the apparent ability to freely alter an individual's memories at will; he may also seal the ability of another Geass user. Geass sigils light up in both eyes when he uses it. The influence of this ability may be cancelled by C.C. ;Rolo's Geass :Rolo's Geass grants him the ability to temporarily suspend the subjective experience of time for all individuals within a given sphere of influence, effectively paralyzing anyone within its area of effect. The ability does not require eye contact, and can be used on the same person more than once. Its range is set on each use, with no presently known absolute maximum, and it can be used repeatedly with no apparent trouble. However, each use appears to last for only five seconds. Despite gaining his ability at the age of six, and having made quite liberal use of it over the following decade, Rolo does not have the same constant activation problem as Lelouch and Mao. A Geass sigil appears in his right eye when he uses it. ;Jeremiah's Geass Canceller :A perculiar Geass power presumably given to Jeremiah by V.V., Jeremiah's Geass Canceller manifests in his left eye and unlike other powers of Geass is represented by an inverted blue version of the bird-like Geass sigil. This ability appears to cancel out all other Geass effects within a given range, hence the name "Geass Canceller". Non-canonical Geass Nightmare of Nunnally (manga) ;Nunnally's Geass :Upon contract with the entity known as Nemo, Nunnally and Nemo gain the shared ability to read "the lines of the future", functionally identical to precognition. A red, bird-like sigil lights up in Nemo's left eye when the ability is activated. | title = | volume = 1 | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of Comp Ace | date = 06-26-2007 | isbn = 9784047139282}} ;Alice's Geass, "The Speed" :Implanted with cells from C.C., Alice obtains a Geass ability referred to as "The Speed," which allows her to hyperaccelerate all objects within a given radius by manipulating local gravitational pull. When active, a Geass sigil appears upon Alice's forehead. A cell-action suppressant limits this ability, as the activity of C.C.'s biological matter tends to strain and overtax the human body. The suppressant can be neutralized to give Alice access to the full power of her ability, enabling movement of such high speed that it resembles teleportation. ;Sancia's Geass, "The Order" :Sancia's Geass accurately identifies the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables. When active, a Geass sigil appears on Sancia's forehead. ;Lucretia's Geass, "The Land" :Lucretia's Geass allows her to map three-dimensional terrain accurately within a given range. When active, a Geass sigil appears on Lucretia's forehead. ;Dalque's Geass, "The Power" :Dalque's Geass augments her physical strength by exaggerating the magnitude of macroscopic forces. When active, a Geass sigil appears on Dalque's forehead. ;Mao's Geass, "The Refrain" :On meeting another's eyes with her left pupil, Mao is capable of reading memories or forcing a victim to relive past experiences, not unlike the drug by the same name. The ability was obtained as a result of an implant of C.C.'s cells, and its use results in rapid cellular degeneration. Massive amounts of cell-action suppressant are required to keep this process in check. | title = | volume = 3 | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of Comp Ace | date = 04-26-2008 | isbn = 9784047150447}} Games ;Castor's Geass (DS Game) :Castor rui Britannia can telepathically communicate with his twin brother Pollux. | developer = Bandai-Namco | date = 2007-10-25 | platform = NDS | language = Japanese | isolang = ja }} ;Pollux's Geass (DS Game) :Pollux rui Britannia has the same Geass as Lelouch, but when pitted against one another his seems to be weaker. ;Rai's Geass (Lost Colors PS2/PSP game) :The protagonist of Code Geass: Lost Colors '', Rai possesses a non-optical manifestation of Lelouch's "power of absolute obedience," which relies instead upon the sound of his voice as a medium. The ability cannot influence the same individual twice, but those formerly afflicted by Lelouch's Geass may still be controlled, and vice versa. | developer = Bandai-Namco | date = 2008-03-27 | platform = PS2/PSP | language = Japanese | isolang = ja }} The Holy Empire of Britannia The Holy Empire of Britannia is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of ''Code Geass. Its homeland is based in North America, with additional territories spanning the western hemisphere, including the rest of the Americas and Greenland. In total, it controls over one third of the world. The Britannia imperial line began with a Celtic king who resisted Julius Caesar's invasion. This divergence in history caused many other differences: the retaining of absolute monarchy, the suppression of the American colonies' rebellion in 1776, the eventual conquering of the American continents, and the exile of the Imperial Family from the British Isles to North America. Its calendar is "Ascension Throne Britannia", or a.t.b (known as the Imperial Calendar in the English dub). It has continued to expand, with the most recent conquests taking place in the Middle East and Europe. The elitist Britannian national ideology promoted by the present 98th Emperor Charles di Britannia closely resembles Social Darwinism, but this specific attitude and focus appears not to have been historically held by past regimes. Notably, the 91st Emperor, Alec la Britannia, is stated in the novels to have once said, "A nation is built upon one part ideal and nine parts economic philosophy." | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 06-01-2008 | isbn = 9784044223137}} Britannian nobility is divided by rank, the second lowest of which is the Knight. Knightmare Frames pilots are automatically granted this title by virtue of their position in the military. However, unlike higher titles of nobility, the title is not hereditary. Typically, only Britannians can pilot Knightmares, though Suzaku is a special exception thanks to his being a part of the Special Deployment Unit. Knights are the lowest level of nobility capable of requesting an audience with an Imperial Prince or Princess. "Knight" is also the title given to the personal bodyguard chosen by a member of the Imperial family. The highest order of Knights are the Knights of Rounds, who serve under the direct authority of the Emperor and outside the normal chain of command. The hierarchy of Britannian titles listed from highest to lowest, not including the Imperial Family: | title = | publisher = Sunrise | date = 12-06-2007 | url = http://www.geass.jp/first/world_06.html | accessdate = 2008-06-30}} *Grand Duke *Duke *Marquess *Margrave *Earl *Viscount *Baron *Knight, non-hereditary. *Knight of Honor, non-hereditary. Britannian territories The Britannian Empire is concentrated in the Americas. In the novels, its capital is the city of Neo-Wales; in the television series, a location known as Pendragon is named as an Imperial City, though it is unknown if this title refers to the capital. The majority of the ruling family resides in the district of the capital known as Saint Darwin Street, through which passage is illegal without the express permission of a member of the Imperial family. It is noted for its high security, which is why Lelouch seeks to find the truth behind the assassination of his mother, Marianne vi Britannia; terrorists, which are assumed to be the culprits, would have been unlikely to penetrate the palace on their own, much less without detection or capture. The Emperor apparently resides in Britannia Palace, the site of the assassination. Other residences in the capital include: Belial Palace''where Nunnally resided in the year between the first and second seasons; ''Warrick Palace, the home of Clovis' mother, Gabriella la Britannia, | coauthors = , | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 01-01-2008 | isbn = 9784044223106}}; and the , the residence of Lelouch's mother prior to her death. Owing to his fond childhood memories of the beautiful aerial gardens at Aries, Clovis la Britannia later modeled the villa on top of the Viceroy's Palace of Area 11 after it. The Britannian Empire, through various conquests, also controls New Zealand, Japan (Area 11), parts of the Middle East (Area 18), the Philippines, and in the novels a portion of the Indochina Peninsula (Area 10). Notably, it does not control the British Isles, having lost them to Napoleon. ;California Base :A major port used by the Britannian Pacific Fleet, situated on the west coast of Britannian homeland. It served as the departure port of Nunnally's aerial escort to Area 11 upon her assumption of office as Viceroy of Area 11. Japan Japan is the source of over 70% of the world's total supply of sakuradite. Under the former administration of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and with the shadow support of the sakuradite mining industries, Japan oppressed and dominated other countries through economic control. | coauthors = , | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 04-28-2007 | isbn = 9784044223076}} Tensions between the Britannian Empire and Japan eventually developed into a diplomatic conflict and later open war. Following Japan's defeat, it was occupied by Britannian forces, and its name was changed to Area 11. As a means of cultural suppression, Britannia has eliminated the use of kanji in proper names. ;Fuji Administrative District :The Fuji Administrative District is the site of a major sakuradite mining operation carried out under the direct authority of the NAC. In 2017, it was the setting of the first proposed Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the massacre that ensued during the founding ceremony. A memorial called the Fuji Mausoleum was built on site in the year following, commemorating those who died. The location is also known as Sector F-208. | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 03-01-2008 | isbn = 9784044223113}} ;Kamine Island :Kamine Island is a fictitious uninhabited island near the real-world island of Shikinejima, claimed by Clovis prior to his death. A Thought Elevator is located here within the ruins of a structure built by an as yet unidentified civilization. This civilization appears to be somehow related to the origin of C.C. and V.V., and the existence of Geass. ;Lake Kawaguchi :Lake Kawaguchi is a famous Britannian tourist spot, and is the site of the Annual Summit of the Sakuradite Producing Countries|サクラダイト生産国会議}}. It is the setting of a hostage incident instigated by a branch of the Japan Liberation Front under the leadership of a man named Kusakabe (voiced by Masuo Amada). The incident is resolved by the combined efforts of Cornelia and the Black Knights. ;Narita :The Narita Mountains are a mountainous region originally occupied by the Japan Liberation Front as a major base. It is the site of an armed skirmish between Cornelia and the Front, interrupted by the Black Knights soil liquefying the mountainside with disturbed groundwater. The resulting landslide wipes out a fair portion of both Cornelia's forces and Front's, and also damages the small settlement of Narita downhill, killing many civilians. Among the dead is Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette (voiced by [Narita), a Britannian public official who was surveying the region for veins of sakuradite; in the novels, he is said to be an associate of General Bartley. | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 10-01-2007 | isbn = 9784044223090}} A memorial to the Britannian citizens who lost their lives in the incident was later built in the area. One of the laboratories of the Rosenberg Institute used by Bartley to research C.C. was situated in the town until the above events forced a relocation. Neither the settlement nor the mountain range by the same name bear any relationship with the actual Narita City. ;Saitama Ghetto :The was originally occupied by a resistance group known as the , led by a man named . They were eliminated in a police action by Cornelia. This location is referred to in the novels as . ;Shikine Island : is the site of a Britannian military facility, which hosts the airstrip used by Schneizel's Avalon upon its initial arrival in Area 11. The commander of the facility is . ;Shizuoka Ghetto :The Shizuoka]] Ghetto|シズオカゲットー|Shizuoka Gettō}} is an uninhabited seaside region that served as the second attempted founding point of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan under the colonial administration of Nunnally vi Britannia. It is also the site where the Black Knights' mass-exile came into legal effect. ;Special Administrative Zone of Japan :The is a conceptual Britannian puppet state wherein Elevens are in name reverted as "citizens of Japan" and restored a number of rights and privileges denied to them as colonial subjects. It was originally to be situated in Sector F-208. Its foundation was proposed and attempted by both Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia and Viceroy Nunnally vi Britannia, but neither instance was met with success. Euphemia's attempt ended in a bloody massacre followed by open rebellion, while Nunnally's attempt saw all one million participants exiled. ;Tokyo Concession :The is the administrative capital of Area 11, as well as the setting of the majority of the first season. It occupies a fraction of the area of real-world Tokyo. Dividing the concession from the ghettos that surround it is the of its monorail system, which takes the place of the former Yamanote Line. Militarily, its forces are organized into defense circles radiating from the . The third such line from the center is called the . Ashford Academy is located within the concession. So as to provide a regular foundation for ease of construction over the ruins of , the street level of the concession in fact rests upon a series of interlocked plates, which can be removed in case of earthquakes or other disasters. The locking mechanism is controlled via a closed-circuit system from a city administration facility. Lelouch twice exploits this in his battles against the Britannian army: first during the Black Rebellion, where he causes the top portion of the entire structure to collapse, destroying much of Cornelia's army; and again a year later to dump a small contingent of Britannian forces onto Chinese consulate soil. :;Babel Tower :: is a commercial complex on the outskirts of the Tokyo Concession, administrated by organized criminal elements as a casino wherein human trade and other illegal practices are rampant. Lelouch recovers his memories inside the building, then directs the Black Knights to destroy it, simultaneously killing then-Viceroy Calares and making a direct path to the Chinese Consulate. :;Clovisland :: is a theme park near the Tokyo Concession. It was the stage of one of the confrontations between Mao and Lelouch Lamperouge. It contains a water park called the . According to Sayoko's diary, the park is rumored to be jinxed such that couples who go on a date there are fated to break up. The origin of this rumor appears to be linked with Milly's habit of using the park to make her potential fiancés upset. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 6 (2007-06-22) }} :;Clovis Memorial Museum ::The was opened in commemoration of Clovis, who was known to be a patron of the fine arts. Euphemia announced the knighting of Suzaku during the museum's dedication. :;Old Tokyo Tower ::The damaged has been converted into the , a museum commemorating the Britannian victory during the occupation of Area 11. It was the location that Lelouch directed Ohgi's resistance group to visit prior to requesting their aid in the formation of the Black Knights. :;Omotesandō Mall ::The is situated in a famous shopping district of the Tokyo Concession. It was the site of a false terrorist incident orchestrated by Lelouch to mislead the Secret Intelligence Service agents tailing him during a shopping excursion with Shirley. Pizza Hut, BIGLOBE, and SoftRola have shops here. :;Port Yokosuka :: is a major seaport situated south of the Tokyo Concession. The Black Knights' submarine was kept here, concealed within a tanker. :;Shinjuku Ghetto ::The is a region bordering the Tokyo Concession left untouched by the Area 11 colonial government. The buildings within were heavily damaged during the combative phase of the Britannian occupation, and due to sanctions imposed by the subsequent colonial government, rebuilding efforts have thus far yielded only temporary structures that house the unemployed Elevens who inhabit the area. The construction zone within designated as is the location where Lelouch Lamperouge initially formed his Geass contract with C.C. Chinese Federation Shown in teal, the Chinese Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including Central, South, East and Southeast Asia with Sakhalin and the Korean Peninsula. Its population is the largest of the three major powers, but most live in poverty. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people." As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. Prior to a civilian uprising, true control of the nation lies with the brutal governmental organization known as the . Following the group's liquidation, the territories of the Federation become politically fragmented. Under the High Eunuchs, the Federation sought to take control of Area 11 for its own purposes. In the first season, General Cao attempts unsuccessfully to set up a puppet government in Kyūshū, using the remnants of the Japanese cabinet in exile. In the second season, a Chinese consulate is established with the agreement of the local Britannian authorities, and negotiations are held by Eunuch Gao Hai to the end of obtaining a solid Chinese foothold within the colony. The Federation has long-standing hostilities with the Euro Universe. ;The Eighty-Eight Imperial Mausolea :The is a peak-like structure traditionally used as a grave site by the Imperial Family of the Chinese Federation. It is the setting of the final armed encounter between the Black Knights and the forces of the High Eunuchs. It is based somewhat on the real-world Ming Dynasty Tombs (明朝十三陵 lit. Thirteen Imperial Mausolea of Ming Dynasty Emperors). ;Militarized Zone of India :The is one of the territories under the Chinese Federation. It is referred to by the Federation government with the diminutive . India is said to be vying for independence, and has to this end covertly amassed profits by supplying arms to Resistance groups in Area 11 through the Kyōto House until the death of Taizō Kirihara in a.t.b. 2017. They have since directly aided the Order of the Black Knights by providing them with Knightmare Frames. ;Militarized Zone of Liaodong :The is a territory on the eastern seaboard of the Federation under the jurisdiction of General Cao. ;Penglai Island : is an artificial island off the coast of China, which generates electricity through tidal activity. It is granted to the Black Knights by the Federation to accommodate the Japanese refugees exiled following Britannia's second attempt to establish the Special Administrative Zone of Japan. ;Vermillion Forbidden City :The is the seat of the Chinese Emperor and the government of the Federation — a large palace situated in the capital city of Luoyang. It is off-limits to the general public and, aside from guard detail and other military personnel, holds a permanent staff of Eunuchs and female servants for fear that consorts and members of the Imperial line may be illicitly impregnated. Official guests may be permitted entry only by the highest offices of government. Under the administration of the High Eunuchs, it serves also as a prison to the Emperor, who is effectively under life-long house arrest. Its name differs from the real-world in Beijing. Euro Universe Shown in yellow, the , or E.U., is a democratic union formed during the time of revolution (1800s). It has been to be overseen by a council that meets in a location known as the . It has long been in conflict with Britannia, with a legendary commander stationed at the to check the Britannian advance into North Africa. It encompasses all of Europe (including the British Isles), Africa, and Russia. In the second season, Schneizel leads the Britannian forces against the E.U., successfully conquering almost half of their territory. The E.U. apparently organizes their military into left-wing and right-wing camps, and their forces are drawn from National Guard-style units from a member nation (i.e. the German National Guard, the Italian National Guard and the Dutch Engineering Corps). Australia Shown in blue, Australia is seemingly independent of Britannia, possibly due to the historical divergence causing no English settlers to be sent. However, it could be populated by settlers from the EU Countries or even solely by native Australian Aborigines. United State of Japan The is declared by Zero near the end of the first season. The country rebels against the Britannian Empire following the failed attempt at establishing the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, but is defeated when Lelouch abandons the Black Knights in search of Nunnally. Upon their escape to the Chinese Federation Consulate in the second season, Zero once again declares its formation, this time as a room in the consulate. While Britannia considers it to be non-existent, other countries, the Chinese Federation among them, do recognize it. After the exile of the Black Knights, the Japanese are granted control of the artificial island of Penglai in Chinese territory. Lelouch's ultimate goal is to form a federation called the in order to match Britannia's might. India has already agreed to the plan and has sent troops to aid the Black Knights, while Mongolia and Burma are expected join them as well. With the death of the High Eunuchs, an alliance is forged between the United State of Japan and the Chinese Federation. History of the World The fictional history of the Code Geass universe differs significantly from real-world history, primarily in the outcomes of various famous battles. *'55 BC' **Julius Caesar attempts to invade Britain, but is met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the Celtic King Eowyn, who summarily became first member of the Britannian royal line. *'Unknown year' **Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) was discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of Sakuradite impeded the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeyed further into the East, reaching Japan and discovered the nation had a large deposit of Sakuradite. *'16th Century a.t.b.' **Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge. **Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603, starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty. *'1770s a.t.b.' **The American Revolution (also known as Washington's Rebellion) occurs. The Duke of Britannia bribes Benjamin Franklin with promises of titles and territories in the colonies, who was charged with appealing to Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence. **Thereafter, Benjamin Franklin is given the title of Earl. As a result, the Continental Army suffers a decisive defeat during the Siege of Yorktown with the death of George Washington, ending the American movement for independence. *'End of the 18th Century a.t.b.' **The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Britannia, under the rule of Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This led to the formation of the Euro Universe. **After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the Battle of Trafalgar and occupies London. **In 1807 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event became known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. However, Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of North America. *'1813 a.t.b.' **Elizabeth III nominates her lover, Ricardo von Britannia, as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". The Britannian calendar, Ascension Throne Britannia (a.t.b.), is established, with the origin year set to the ascendancy of the first Celtic King. *'1821 a.t.b.' **Napoleon Bonaparte dies on his way back to France, after his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo; although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned his food in accordance to Elizabeth III's will. Her last words included the famous line, "I do not forget slights to my honour." *'2010 a.t.b.' **After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and became Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation and EU's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia -- an event referred to as the . Both Chinese Federation and EU and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia, hoping to force negotiations. | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 07-01-2007 | isbn = 9784044223083}} **The Second Pacific War erupts; the one month war resulted in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens known as "Elevens". *'2017 a.t.b.' **Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is killed by Zero. **Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice. **Zero forms the Order of the Black Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the Black Knights end in failure. **Using her power, Euphemia tries to creates a Special Administrative Zone of Japan. It is "revealed" to be a ploy to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero. **The Black Rebellion breaks out. The Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Government Complex. The rebellion is eventually pushed back and crushed, with most of the Black Knights killed or captured. Area 11 is demoted to a correctional sub-area. *'2018 a.t.b.' **Within the Chinese Federation Consulate of Area 11, Zero reappears and redeclares the United State of Japan. **Princess Nunnally vi Britannia becomes Viceroy of Area 11, and reestablishes the Special Administration Zone of Japan. Zero's gives his support on the condition that he be exiled. Zero, along with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, are exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum in the Chinese Federation. **Li Xingke and Zero disrupt the arranged wedding between First Prince Odysseus u Britannia and Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation. **The High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress. An alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation is forged. Technology ;Automobiles :High efficiency electric vehicles are the standard, typically powered by a sakuradite energy filler. Pre-modern vehicles have been known to attain 50 HP, and go roughly 100 kph at maximum. Combustion of fossil fuels as a power source for vehicles never became commonplace in the world of Code Geass. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 2 (2007-02-23) }} ; :A type of battery, wherein sakuradite serves as a critical medium to the process of reverse electrolysis. Energy fillers of different types are the common power source of most of the world's vehicles and portable electronic devices. ; :An atmospheric floatation device of unknown principle, capable both of suspending extremely high-mass structures in stationary flight and moving them through the air at decent speeds. It requires gyroscopic stabilization. Originally, the immense size of the Float System made it suitable only for enabling the aerial transport of traditional land cruisers, but recent miniaturization efforts have produced scaled for installation on Knightmare Frames. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 7 (2007-07-27) }} Developed by Camelot. The Black Knights' is a derivative technology. | date = 2008-06-30 | url = http://geass.g.hatena.ne.jp/ | accessdate = 2008-06-30}} ; :A force field generator used primarily to disrupt the superconductivity of sakuradite, which renders all machines powered by energy fillers containing the substance unresponsive for the duration of its activation. The generated field has been demonstrated to block the motion of hadrons, radio waves, and microwaves as well, which gives it a number of practical uses on the battlefield — as an ECM; a means of controlling the blooming of hadron-based beam weaponry; and as a defensive shield against hadron weapons. The technology was conceived by Rakshata Chawla during her Britannian internship, but only recently actualized. It is named after the Norse goddess Gefjun. ;Pistols :A generic handheld weapon initially introduced during the Renaissance and Enlightenment periods, which accelerates a metallic bullet out of a barrel with use of a strong electromagnetic pulse, not unlike a coilgun. Gunpowder was never adopted as a standard projectile propellant for handheld weapons within the world of Code Geass. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 1 (2007-01-26) }} ; :A naturally occurring substance that may be used as a high-temperature superconductor, employed as a critical component in energy fillers. Originally discovered near the Stonehenge, it was referred to in the distant past as the "Philosopher's Stone". It was subsequently found by Marco Polo to be abundant in the island nation of Japan — one of the motives behind the Britannian occupation of the state. Sakuradite may be artificially refined to a rare and expensive liquid form that is explosive or at least highly flammable. ; :An advanced Peltier device capable of maintaining the temperature of icebergs. It is used by the Chinese Federation to create iceburg-supported ships that can transport more than one million people at a time. ]] ; :A shrine-like structure controlled by the Emperor of Britannia, which is architecturally reminiscent of Roman buildings and the Stonehenge. Its true purpose is unknown, but is described by the Emperor as a weapon with which to defeat the gods. Only a few know of and have access to this location, including the Emperor himself, V.V., and Suzaku Kururugi. Curiously, it appears to be very close to Jupiter. ; :A term used by those affiliated with Code-R to designate structures linked with the Geass ability, such as that within the apparently ancients ruins at Kamine Island. General Bartley speculates that the Emperor's recent invasions were done to gain control of the devices. Knightmare Frames , officially designated as the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, are giant robots designed by the Britannia Empire. Using self-propelled roller skate systems called 'Landspinners' to achieve high mobility and speeds on almost any terrain, they have all but replaced other ground-based combat vehicles. They are equipped with sophisticated 'Factsphere' open sensor cameras to gather visual data. They are powered by a Yggdrasil Drive and later models incorporate sakuradite. Verbally, the name sounds like nightmare, but in spelling, it refers to a knight's mare. Typical Knightmare Frame armament includes hand-held rifles, shoulder or wrist-mounted wired rocket anchors called Slash Harkens, Stun Tonfas, lances, and air burst hand grenades. The cockpit, set in the protruding "hump back", is equipped with rockets and parachutes so the pilot can eject to safety in case of emergency. Vehicles ; :A Britannian airship owned by Schneizel, and the first of its kind introduced. It uses a Float System for flight, allowing it to hover in place. | title = | publisher = Sunrise | date = 12-06-2007 | url = http://www.geass.jp/first/world_05.html | accessdate = 2008-06-30}} In the second season, it is adopted as a flagship under the command of Suzaku following his assumption of knighthood within the Rounds. It is manned and operated by the staff of the irregular military research and development organization, Camelot, which as of Suzaku's knighting also serves as his personal support unit. It features an MSV shield on its underside and a specialized wheelchair catapult for equipping and launching Knightmares. It is named after Avalon, a mythical island from Arthurian legend. ; :The Caerleon is the class name of Britannian light aerial cruisers, also known as Light Avalon, which commonly serve as escort ships in the Britannian Aerial Armada. | title = | publisher = Sunrise | date = 2008-06-12 | url = http://www.geass.jp/world_05.html | accessdate = 2008-06-30}}It has five turrets and one catapult. It is named after the village of Caerleon, from Arthurian legend. ; :A Britannian landcruiser commonly employed by the known members of the Imperial Family as a mobile command center and a field hospital. ; :Schneizel's flagship, prior to the completion of the Avalon. ; :The Logres is the class name of Britannian heavy aerial cruisers, with the distinctive feature of having two pairs of large wings. It addresses many of the weak points of its predecessor, the Avalon, which is inefficient during Knightmare battles. It has increased defense, a larger crew, and additional Knightmare storage. It has twelve turrets and two catapults. It is named after Logres, the name of King Arthur's realm in the Matter of Britain. ; :A pyramid-shaped land-cruising mobile fortress controlled by the Chinese Federation, capable of deploying hundreds of Gun-Ru Knightmares. It has two large cannons and thirteen normal cannons. Its drive system may be toggled to allow mobility across water. ; :The aerial carrier of the Black Knights. It features the Druid System and Hadron Cannons of the Gawain, both salvaged from the Knightmare following its destruction, a number of Slash Harkens, seven normal turrets, one large turret, and shielding based on the Guren Mk-II's . Unlike the Gawain, which could fire its cannons repeatedly, the Ikaruga's cannons have a long recharge time after each shot. ; :Prior to giving the Black Knights the Ikaruga, Kyoto provided them with a high-speed submarine, which served as the Black Knight's base during their time in Area 11. It has torpedo launchers and cruise missile launchers, as well as cargo storage for Knightmares. It also has two Slash Harken-like anchors. Corporate sponsorship Code Geass is sponsored by a number of companies in Japan, and hence their logos and mascots make frequent appearances. ;BIGLOBE :A Britannian internet service provider that owns a search engine often used by Lelouch and other characters. BIGLOBE is an Japanese internet service provider and a sponsor of Code Geass. Unlike Pizza Hut, this is not edited out of the English dub. ; :A popular Britannian fast food delivery chain that C.C. orders from constantly. Pizza Hut sponsors Code Geass in Japan, and as such, their logo and paraphernalia of their branch mascot, , make frequent appearances. Pizza Hut's logo is edited out the Engish dub, but their mascot isn't. :; ::Official mascot character of the Area 11 branch of Pizza Hut, an amorphous orange blob made of mozzarella cheese. He is said to have been born in Italy, and has a girlfriend that looks just like him (Cheese-kun is distinguished by his black hat while his girlfriend wears a bow). C.C. collects a large amount of Cheese-kun paraphernalia, including a child-sized plush doll that she's often seen holding. The Japanese branch of Pizza Hut uses Cheese-kun as its mascot, hence the frequent appearances of the character. ;SoftRola :A Britannian telecommunications company that provides mobile phone service. Its name appears to be inspired by SoftBank and Motorola, who are not official sponsors of the program. Groups and organizations :For other groups and organizations to which notable characters are affiliated, please refer to: List of Code Geass characters ; :A Britannian political faction that opposes the honorary citizenship system, claiming that neither military nor society should sullied with foreigners. ; :An irregular Britannian military research and development organization answerable only to members of the Imperial Family. It is headed by Lloyd Asplund following the Black Rebellion, and its research focus as of second season is the development of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot and its subsequent derivative designs. It is the parent body of the , to which Lloyd was assigned prior to the Black Rebellion. It is named after Camelot. ; :An elite unit of four of Kyoshiro Tohdoh's most talented and devoted followers. Their existence extends all the way back into the initial invasion of Japan by Britannia seven years prior to the Battle of Narita. ; :A secret organization led by V.V., which presently studies and produces Geass users in affiliation with the Britannian military project Code-R. The headquarters of the organization relocates with each new leader, and is presently situated in a desert region within the Chinese Federation. In Japanese, the pronunciation of the organization's name resembles the word . ; :A nuclear research team based in Dallas, Texas, created by Schneizel el Britannia and led by Nina Einstein. They seek to develop a working nuclear reactor as a viable source of energy with the possibility of weaponization. ; :A mechanized paramilitary unit that operates Knightmare Frames under the command of the Britannian Police Force, deployed to perform exceptionally dangerous or high-risk operations that fall outside both the abilities of common patrol officers and the jurisdiction of the military. The majority of the Knightmare Frames used by the Area 11 Knight Police appear to be modified Glasgows, painted white and marked with the Police emblem to indicate their affiliation. ;NAC :A confederation of the richest and most powerful families amongst the former Japanese, tasked by the Area 11 colonial administration with the oversight and government of Elevens living outside the Britannian concessions. It was the public face of the Kyōto House prior to the Black Rebellion. Following the execution of most of its members, the present status of this governing body is unknown. ; :The research organization operating under Schneizel el Britannia, bearing some unidentified relationship to the military research project known as Code R. They are responsible for the cyborgization of Jeremiah Gottwald and the creation of the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried. ;Royal Panzer Infantry (RPI) :The official designation for common Knightmare Frame infantry within the Britannian Army. ; :An intelligence agency answerable only to the Emperor, tasked with the capture of C.C. Its members appear not to have been informed of C.C.'s immortality, and only a few select agents have been made privy to the true nature of Geass. ; :A large conglomerate founded by the Sumeragi House. It appears to remain in good standing with the Area 11 colonial government. Terminology ; :The generic attribution of all presently known satellite colonies of the Britannian Empire. Each colony is given a numeric designation by order of conquest, which doubles as a derogatory diminutive for its native peoples. There appear to be eighteen such territories as of Cornelia's conquest in the Middle East in the first season. The legal rights of the conquered peoples are under normal circumstances severely limited, but they may be further suspended if the loyalty of the colony comes under sufficient question, at which point the region is flagged by the motherland as a . ; :A top secret Britannian military research project overseen by Princes Schneizel el Britannia and Clovis la Britannia, which employs the Rosenberg Institute under the leadership of Bartley Asprius. Not all members of the Britannian Imperial Family are aware of its existence. Its focus is the research of C.C. and the nature of the Geass ability, with the intent of duplicating her powers. In the sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, it is also referred to as . ; :Settlements within Britannian-controlled regions designed to provide First World comforts to citizens of the Empire abroad at the expense of colonized peoples. The commercial and residential sectors are administered so as to be indistinguishable from the metropolitan environments of the Britannian homeland. Concessions are typically segregated from the rest of the colony by the massive solar arrays that power them. Monorails are installed for ease of transport within. ; :The technical term for a Knightmare Frame pilot. ; :The derogatory designation of the Japanese following the colonization and establishment of Area 11. ; :A violent internal feud that occurred within the Britannian imperial family prior to Charles' ascension to the throne. ; :Districts within a Britannian colony left ungoverned by the colonial administration and inhabited by Numbers unwilling to adopt Britannian citizenship. Conditions are typically poor. The ghettos of Area 11 are filled with the bombed remains of pre-war buildings, and the majority of the residents are unemployed. ; :Psuedonym used in a letter to the Ashford Academy Student Government, requesting the baking of the world's largest pizza (12-meters in diameter) as a special event during the 2017 school fair. Because the pizza is ruined, the event is attempted again the following year under the title "Giant Pizza R", and is again ruined. ; :Citizens of the conquered Areas can become Honorary Britannians when they swear allegiance to the Britannia Empire. They attain the same legal rights as normal Britannians, but by no means are they free from prejudice and inequality. Also, Honorary Britannian soldiers cannot achieve the same career as native Britannians as certain privileges are forbidden to them. ; :The calendar used by the Britannia Empire. It started during the Roman Empire's first (foiled) attempt to invade Great Britain. The initials "a.t.b." mean 'Ascension Throne Britannia' and refer to the election of a Celtic super-leader by Britannian tribes to resist the invader. ; :A term referring to any individual with physical capabilities that significantly exceed the limits of a normal human. In Nightmare of Nunnally, "Irregulars" is also the name of a Britannian military unit that employs such individuals. ; :A derogatory general designation for the people of regions colonized by Britannia, e.g. "Elevens". Native inhabitants of a colony are categorically referred to by their "Area" number. ; :Official term for the immediate vicinity of any Thought Elevator claimed by Britannia. Kamine Island is not designated as a Providence, as Clovis claimed it in a personal venture prior to his death. In the real world, the term "tenryou" was in the Edo period used to refer to territories under the direct control of the Shogunate, and during the Meiji period to the properties of the Japanese Emperor. ; :A term uttered by the Emperor of Britannia when Lelouch forms his Geass contract with C.C. What he meant by it remains to be seen. ; :An illegal and highly addictive deliriant that induces hallucinatory flashbacks to pleasant past experiences. Temporary behavioral abnormality is exhibited while under the influence. Once the drug wears off, the user is left unable to speak for some time. Under Britannian law, penalization for possession is comparable to that associated with narcotics in the real world. Prior to a crackdown executed by Cornelia, it was smuggled into Area 11 from the Chinese Federation by way of the . ; :A mascot character that appears to be a green otter, used by Kallen Stadtfeld as a disguise at the Ashford festival in the second season. References Category:Code Geass ja:コードギアス_反逆のルルーシュ#世界観 zh:Code Geass 世界觀設定及專有名詞